If I Die Young
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: Yuuri, Murata and Shori have a shared secret that they've been hiding from everyone since they were born. What are they supposed to do when their secret is exposed and Yuuri is on his deathbed? How can a group of cursed humans save the precious demon king? This is my first fanfiction ever! Please be gentle and no flames. It's probably going to have at most 5 chapters.
1. The Maoh Injured

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

the sharp knife of a short life, well?

I've had just enough time

(Lovely piano solo~)

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down~

The Maoh was dying, the Originators had returned and people from Earth had arrived. If you're a bit confused let me rewind a bit to yesterday morning. No one had seen it coming and never wanted it to. The Originators were back with more hell soldiers that were destroying Shin Makoku forces. Hundreds were killed and Yuuri couldn't stand it, the deaths and suffering. Finally he made a decision without telling telling anyone besides Murata and Shinou. The only reason he told them were because he needed to get a pair of contacts and hair dye for his disguise. Murata reluctantly agreed but made Yuuri promise that he wouldn't use his powers. Yuuri promised and left to go carry out his plan.

That afternoon, after making sure he left a note saying that he went back to Earth, he donned his disguise and snuck out to join the division that was currently being assembled, which also happened to be the new Luttenberg Division that was being led by Conrad and Yozak. They didn't notice him due to his height, since all the other soldiers were about 35+ years of age and overshadowed him. They left the castle and made it to the borders half an hour later. In the distance they saw the enemy's soldiers and immediately began to prepare for battle. After a few minutes the battle began and let's just say that it wasn't something Yuuri wouldn't want to go through again. He was pretty good with a sword due to Conrad's and Wolfram's training, plus the extra practice with a baseball bat. It's just the blood and fallen/falling soldiers that got to him. When he saw the first man fall, his mind went blank and his emotions took control.

Conrart felt a familiar wave of power and turned to make sure that he was mistaken and that Yuuri wasn't out there fighting and he was just being paranoid. He gasped when he saw Yuuri and ran towards him, telling him to stop. Unfortunately we all know that Yuuri mostly acts as instincts and rarely thought things through. So it wasn't surprising when Yuuri used all of his powers, ignoring Conrad's pleas, to defeat the enemy. When all of the opposers were gone, that's when Yuuri finally decided that he had done enough. So after reigning in his powers, he promptly passed out. Conrad, Yozak and the others, who came when they felt Yuuri's powers, ran towards him shouting his name. He didn't respond and Yozak reached him first. He checked his pulse and breathing and sighed in relief. He nodded his head at the others and the smiled. Conrad picked up Yuuri and carried him to his horse and put him on his saddle. Wolfram was about protest then thought better of it. What really mattered right now was getting Yuuri to the castle so Geisala could check on him. They rode back to the castle at breakneck speed and made it there in a few minutes. By then Geisala had everything ready and was prepared to take care of Yuuri. They brought him to the hospital and told the others to leave so the doctors could work without any distractions. They left, not knowing what would happen later to their precious demon king.


	2. Travel Time

Yuki Sohma was getting ready for school when he felt a sinking in his stomach. He instantly knew that something was not right with Yuuri. He couldn't exactly tell what but he was going to find out. He thought he should call either Murata or Shori and ask them if something was wrong. He heard someone knocking at the door and hurried to go get it but Tohru beat him to it. Surprisingly it was Ayame and Akito but Ayame looked completely different and Akito had on the same outfit, as usual, but a slightly different appearance.

Ayame's hair was more silverish than normal, almost platinum and his eyes were the same color as a cloudy sky. Akito was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and deep green pants. His hair was also black as usual but had some green streaks through it. His eyes also turned light green with a darker shade closer to the iris. Both had on long coats but Ayame's was black and silverish and Akito's was a deep brown with green sprinkled here and there. They both looked past Tohru and at Yuki and Ayame said "Something has happened to Yuuri, Yuki. We need to hurry to the Kingdom to make sure everything is alright. Ken and Shori are already on their way there. Hurry up and get dressed."

And with those words Akito and Ayame walked into the house and sat in the common room. As soon as they sat down Yuki started to glow a faint black color started to come from within his chest and spread throughout his body, like when he transforms into his animal form, but when the light faded, it wasn't a rat that stood in front of Tohru. It was Yuki, fully clothed, in human form and dressed similarly to Akito and Ayame, but his hair and eyes were pitch black along with his entire outfit. He kind of looked like Akito even more than usual and since they looked like twins in the first place, they could give someone a headache from confusion.

Tohru blushed and looked away because she thought Yuki looked really cute in that outfit, even though she would never say that out loud. Yuki walked over to Akito and Ayame "When are we going to be leaving? I felt that something was wrong earlier, but for you two to come here at the same time and say that something is wrong means that it's really bad, as in life-threatening bad." Akito looked up at the teen and said, "We can leave as soon as everyone is here. That's right, we are bringing Kyo, Shigure and the girl with us. I think it's better this way." At the look of Yuki's horrified face, Ayame quickly said "We'll protect them, I promise! But we still can't just leave them by themselves with no idea as to where we've gone, and who knows how long we'll be gone, anywho? We are bringing them along with us, Yuki Sohma." The last sentence was a command and didn't give Yuki any room to argue.

So Yuki gave a resigned sigh and nodded his head in agreement. Ayame cheered and grabbed Tohru's hands and spun her around, ignoring Yuki's protests all the while. Kyo and Shigure came running into the room when they heard Tohru squeal and thought that she was being attacked. Kyo gave a growl of annoyance when he saw who it was and tried to remove Ayame from around Tohru. When that didn't work he gave up and asked why they were here, then he noticed Yuki's appearance change. "What the hell are you wearing?!" yelled Kyo. Yuki just sighed and said "We are leaving for a very important reason now, stupid cat. And you are coming with us, all three of you." He pointed to Kyo, Tohru and Shigure. "I didn't want you to come but Ayame and Akito's opinions overrule mine. So that being said, please try to cause as little trouble as possible where we are going." Kyo, Tohru and Shigure gave him questioning looks and Kyo started to protest. Akito gave a sigh of annoyance and hit Kyo upside his head with enough force to make him unconscious but not kill him.

Ayame caught him and started to walk towards the door with Kyo's body slung over his shoulder. He put him in the backseat of the car and gestured for the others to get inside. Tohru hesitated for a second then walked cheerfully outside, not wanting to be a burden. The other three males followed behind. When they were all in the car, Ayame drove to a small clearing where in the middle was a smooth lake and was surrounded by trees. Tohru walked over to the lake and looked down but couldn't see the bottom, no matter how much she looked. Kyo and Shigure walked over with her, Kyo now awake, although still a little pissed, but Yuki, Ayame and Akito hung back and waited for the perfect moment.

When the the other three, oblivious to what was going to happen, got close to the water's edge, Ayame pushed Shigure, Akito pushed Kyo, and Yuki pushed Tohru, silently apologizing. All six fell into the water, although Akito and the others jumped, and they all reached out to hold hands. Once all of their hands were connected, Akito, Ayame, and Yuki focused their energy into teleporting all of them into the Great Demon Kingdom.


End file.
